This invention relates to liquid fuel injection pumping apparatus for supplying fuel to internal combustion engines, and of the kind comprising an injection pump driven in timed relationship with an associated engine, fluid pressure operable means for effecting adjustment of a component of the injection pump, a feed pump for supplying fuel to the injection pump during the filling periods thereof, and a throttle valve for controlling the amount of fuel supplied to the injection pump.